Solace: A Grant Me Asylum Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is the lemony M-rated cut scene from the end of Grant Me Asylum. Abby is giving Connor what he really needs... in more ways than one. Can be read as a one-shot.


**A/N: So here is the long awaited Missing Reel for "Grant Me Asylum." It may be read as a stand alone, but you'll be wondering about a few things. Not as smutty as some of my smut, but it has to fit with the story, and this does.**

**Solace**

* * *

><p>It was just a kiss. Soft and comforting, because she just wanted him to understand that she was there, and she always would be. She wanted him to understand how desperately she needed him. She was bad with feelings, and worse with words. Abby wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She hoped he could read it in her touch, feel it in her kiss, but she was never sure. He'd not tell her if he couldn't; Connor didn't do demands. She found that comforting and frustrating at the same time. She supposed he'd learned his lesson all too well in all those years of chasing her. She wanted to tell him that the idea that he'd died had scared her more than telling him how much she loved him ever had. She wanted him to understand that she'd be lost without him.<p>

"Dreamed of you. Knew you had to be real," he whispered as he broke away.

He had, deep inside. In his dreams she had become more real to him than anyone in his waking hours. He'd felt it, even if the brain he'd always depended on so heavily had told him something to the contrary. Even though the doctors had insisted she didn't exist, he'd felt her inside of him.

"I'm here," she reassured him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated for the hundredth time. He felt like he'd failed her.

"Stop it, Connor. You've not got anything to be sorry about."

He dragged in a deep breath and tried to take control of himself, "Yeah." He desperately wanted to believe her.

Connor was trembling still, although the tears had stopped. She cradled his jaw in her hand and pulled him to her for another kiss, determined to make him understand he was safe and he was _here _with _her_. He'd made her feel safe so many times; it was time she returned the favor.

_Oh, god…her kiss was like heaven._ He pulled her into his lap, his arms encircling her tightly. She gasped and made a soft noise of discomfort. _Too tight_, _I've hurt her!_

He relaxed his grip and began to push her away, "Sorry," he apologized again, wishing he could better mask the deep rasp of arousal in his voice.

Abby shuddered and closed her eyes, "Did I tell you to stop?" she asked, capturing his hands in hers.

All the air slammed out of Connor's lungs, "No."

Abby pulled off her shirt and bra, locked her legs around his waist, and stared deep into his dark chocolate eyes, "Don't stop."

He nodded, then dipped his head to taste the soft, freckled expanse of her chest. He loved the scent of her, the taste of her… _Abby. His _Abby.

He murmured words against her skin, words she couldn't decipher but still she understood. Her Connor, always talking. Love welled up inside of her, heady and fierce. She'd give him anything… everything.

Abby ran her hands over the soft smooth skin of his back, tugging his shirt off as she went. Skin to skin, she embraced him again. She knew he was both physically and mentally exhausted, and he'd admitted that his muscles still ached from the seizures caused by the overdose of Thorazine. Connor being Connor, he'd happily suffer any discomfort without notice whilst they made love, but he deserved better than that. Abby wanted the softness of the bed underneath him; she wanted to give comfort and solace.

Abby stood and extended her hand to Connor. He stared up at her, his breath fast and erratic, his pupils blown wide. Seeing him like that caused a fresh flood of moisture between her thighs. After a moment, what she was asking cleared through his lust-fogged mind and he allowed her to lead him into their bedroom. She sighed as he drew her close and kissed and nipped down the line of her neck, his stubbled jaw tickling her skin deliciously. Her hands moved to his waistband to unfasten the button on his jeans. In between heated kisses, he peeled them off along with his boxers and aided her to remove her remaining clothing. She backed him up to the edge of the bed and pushed him gently until he lay on his back.

Connor reached for her, his arms circling Abby so tightly it almost hurt as he pulled her over top of him and pressed his lips to hers once more. It was as if he _needed _the contact, as if he couldn't bear to release her for even a moment. He was always so considerate of her, as if he was afraid she'd choose to go elsewhere if he didn't make love to her as she liked, but this time he was already nudging at her entrance. She let her legs fall to either side of his hips and allowed him to slowly enter. She was wet and ready, she'd not deny him. Not ever.

A shudder ran through his body as he sheathed himself fully inside of her, "Abby," he gasped.

"I'm here, Connor."

He rolled with her, trading places so he could be on top. Abby twined her legs with his and opened herself fully to him, allowing him to take whatever he needed. He held himself still, holding her tightly against him, his face buried against her neck. His cock filled her completely, stretching her almost to the point of pain, though not quite. He was perfect… as if they were made for each other. She loved having his cock inside of her. Acting on instinct, Abby suppressed the urge to grind against him even though her body was screaming for it, her clit pulsing and throbbing with need. Surrounded by Connor, his body hot and hard, the play of taut wiry muscle under soft skin pressed up against her, it was an act of supreme will. Abby focused on Connor's mouth on her neck as he clung to her, held her as if she was his only lifeline. She smoothed her hands over his thick mass of dark hair and down his back, her hands moving in a slow caress. She kissed his cheek and let him hold her. She'd be patient this once, for him.

Connor breathed her in, taking her deep into his lungs. She was so warm, so soft… and this was real. He knew it, because his synapses were afire, heat building so hot between them that it could scorch the damn bed beneath them. He knew it because his heart felt ready to nearly burst through his chest, and his Abby was touching him, her hands in his hair, her tongue tracing the vein at his throat, kissing down the line of his jaw. He took possession of her mouth, and surged against her. She cried out in concert with him, breathy and needful.

Connor wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he began to roll his hips in a slow undulation. He knew Abby loved it when he made love to her like this. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles tighten on his cock; he wanted to take this slow but he wasn't sure he could hold on for long.

Connor's breath came faster and more erratic, but he maintained the same steady pace. His thick cock pulsed deep inside of her as his pubic bone pressed against her clit with each stroke. Abby felt the tension coiling low in her belly; she couldn't hold back her sharp cries of pleasure, Connor's name tripping from her lips.

He told her he loved her, over and over until he lost the breath to speak. Pleasure spiraled and spun him until he was dizzy with the need for release. Abby cried out, her inner muscles clenching and dancing along the length of his cock and he let go with a hoarse shout, riding the tide of ecstasy along with her. Connor collapsed over top of her, pressed his forehead to hers and tried to remember how to breathe.

He rolled to the side after he'd had a moment, taking his weight off of her. Abby's lips formed a small smile and she snuggled up against him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Bit fast, yeah?" Connor murmured against her ear.

Abby cracked her eyes open, delighted to see Connor smiling the same self-satisfied smirk she was used to. He may have a long road to go, but he was acting like her Connor again, and she was determined to keep it that way even if it meant she'd have to shag him six ways to Sunday. Abby stole a glance at Connor, still panting slightly, tendrils of dark hair stuck to his face and smiled at the thought.

Abby casually tweaked his nipple and then soothed it with a long swipe from her tongue, "Fancy another go?"

Connor flashed her a broad crooked grin, dimple flashing in his cheek, "Ya have to ask?"

Abby giggled then gasped as his mouth latched onto her breast. It was a good thing they had a few days off to recover… after this night she likely wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks very much for reading! If you enjoyed it, (or didn't) please tell me so? Feed my poor muse? She's terribly hungry. Terribly. Anon reviews accepted here for you shy ones.**


End file.
